


So Good

by Srtawalker



Series: Love On Top [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec likes Magnus with make up and without it, M/M, Magnus does make up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: Alec ve a Magnus sin maquillaje por primera vez. Y maquillarse por primera vez también.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por todos los kudos y sobretodo los comentarios. Son los que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

_Don't say, don't say I didn't warn you_

_Don't say I didn't warn you_

_I live for the moment_

***

Alec estaba en la cama de Magnus acabando el libro que había cogido prestando hacía unos días. Magnus había tenido razón y la historia le había enganchado, ayudándolo a desconectar por un momento de su trabajo y vida. Había llegado a un punto donde quería saber que le iba a pasar al pequeño hobbit y si iba a conseguir robarle al dragón. Tenía planeado terminarlo hoy, dado que había tenido sábado muy difícil y le había prometido a Magnus pasar todo el domingo con él. Sin embargo, no sabía si eso iba a ser posible, dado que estaba en casa del brujo y no sabía muy bien qué se esperaba de él. 

 

No hacía mucho que Alec se quedaba a dormir con Magnus, de hecho las veces que se había quedado podían contarse con los dedos de una mano, pero no podía negar que contra más tiempo pasaba allí, más quería quedarse para siempre. Había algo en el loft de Magnus, un aroma, una energía, una presencia que le hacía sentirse bienvenido, en casa. Algo que le hacía sentirse como si ese fuese su hogar, lo suficientemente cómodo como para estar en calzoncillos en la cama de su novio con un libro en las manos a las pocas semanas de estar saliendo con él. Alec oyó la luz del baño apagarse y la puerta cerrarse, pero no dejó de leer. Bilbo acababa de entrar en Erebor y había despertado al dragón. Notó la cama moverse y pasó la página, sabiendo que Magnus le dejaría leer. Aún así sintió que debía decirle algo, pedirle disculpas y preguntarle si le parecía bien que siguiese leyendo. 

 

No sabía lo que se suponía qué era lo correcto en estas situaciones. ¿Debían de tener sexo? Alec no estaba en contra, de hecho estaba muy a favor de tener sexo con Magnus desde que había descubierto lo maravilloso que era. Siempre que se había quedado a dormir habían caído en la cama con esa intención, pero hoy Alec había vuelto antes de lo previsto, y Magnus aún no había vuelto de la cita con su cliente, por lo que éste había cogido el libro. Cuando Magnus llegó al loft eran pasadas las once y lo único que había en la mente del brujo era una ducha. Una hora después Magnus había dejado el baño, y Alec se había movido del sofá a la cama. 

 

‘¿Interesante?’

 

‘Sí.’ Dijo Alec cogiendo el marcapáginas y poniéndolo por donde iba. ‘¿Te importa si..?’ Pero Alec no pudo acabar la frase, pues en ese momento vio algo que le descolocó por completo. La cara de Magnus estaba limpia, sin rastro de maquillaje. Alec dejó el libro a un lado y se giró ligeramente para poder apreciar mejor lo que estaba viendo. 

 

‘No lo dejes por mi.’ Dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, no siendo consciente de lo que sus ojos sin rastro de khol o purpurina hacían en Alec. 

 

Alec se fijó el el pelo de Magnus, en cómo estaba mojado y caía hacia un lado, pero aún sin peinar tenía cierta forma, una gracia y elegancia única. Volvió rápidamente a sus ojos, fijándose en lo pequeños que parecían ahora, en cómo el negro siempre había resaltado sus facciones, haciéndolos más grandes y expresivos, en cómo ahora había algo vulnerable y suave en ellos, algo íntimo. 

 

‘¿Alexander?’ La voz de Magnus sonó divertida pero también preocupada. 

 

‘Perdona, es que…’ Alec movió su mano a la mejilla de Magnus sin poder evitarlo, tocando el contorno de su ojo izquierdo, notando lo tersa que estaba la piel. ‘Nunca antes te había visto sin maquillar.’ 

 

‘Oh.’ Magnus bajó los ojos y Alec supo que no había comprendido bien.

 

‘Eres precioso.’ Dijo, pues era la verdad. Magnus siempre le había parecido un hombre increíblemente atractivo. Desde el primer momento en el que le vio no pudo evitar fijarse en lo guapo que era, en lo sensual de su mirada, en lo exótico de su maquillaje, en la forma en la que se movía, como haciéndose con la habitación, capturando todas las miradas. Jace siempre le había parecido guapo, otros chicos le habían parecido guapos, pero nadie nunca le había parecido tan increíblemente atractivo como Magnus Bane. Siempre había pensado que ese era el adjetivo que mejor describía su físico, hasta ahora. Ahora, sin maquillaje, sin arreglarse el pelo, solo él, recién salido de la ducha, sin joyas ni demás artilugios que ocultase a la persona que había tras ellos, solo él. Ahora, era lo más hermoso que Alec había visto jamás. 

 

‘He estado mejor.’ Dijo Magnus intentando bromear. 

 

‘Lo dudo.’ Había sinceridad en las palabras de Alec, a la par que confianza. Magnus sonrió, esa sonría íntima que reservaba solo para Alec. Esa que era aún más hermosa cuando sus ojos estaban libres de color. 

 

‘¿Cómo es que nunca antes te había visto así?’ Dijo Alec tras unos segundo de apreciar su cara. 

 

‘Para empezar, no te has quedado tantas noches. Además, las que te has quedado no han sido precisamente para leer.’ Había una sonrisa pilla en sus labios y Alec recordó cada una de esas noches y cómo se habían quedado dormidos al poco tiempo de separarse y recuperar la respiración. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrosaran ante el recuerdo. 

 

‘Tengo que quedarme más.’ Dijo el cazador de sombras, pues necesitaba ver así a Magnus más a menudo. 

 

‘Deberías.’ Dijo Magnus besándolo la mejilla. ‘Voy a hacer té. ¿Quieres?’ 

 

Alec asintió, no pudiendo dejar de mirar a Magnus mientras éste se levantaba y cogía una bata de seda, cubriendo su perfecta figura. 

 

‘Sigue leyendo.’ Dijo el brujo desde la puerta. ‘Te queda poco para lo bueno.’

 

Magnus no tardó en bajar las escaleras, dejando a Alec con una sonrisa en los labios que tardó bastante en desaparecer. Cogió el libro y lo volvió a abrir, no sin antes mandar unas gracias silenciosas a Raziel por haber puesto a Magnus Bane en su camino. 

 

Quizás nunca se había criado en un hogar y desconocía lo que debía sentirse, pero esa cama, ese cuarto, ese loft, día a día, estaban despertando en Alec un sentimiento nuevo para él, lo más parecido que había sentido nunca a un hogar. 

 

***

 

Tenían una misión, y Alec no estaba nada contento con ello. Izzy sí, Izzy estaba estática. Lo único que no le hacía ir por los pasillos del Instituto gruñendo era la ligera sonrisa en los labios de Jace. Desde el secuestro de Valentine había sonreído menos, casi nunca, y eso había preocupado a Alec. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba contento por tener una de esas misiones como las de antes. Por Jace estaba dispuesto a tragarse sus gruñidos y quejas, pero eso no significaba que estuviese contento. 

 

‘Nunca entenderé cómo no te puede gustar ir a una fiesta. ¡Especialmente una celebrada por hadas en un bosque! Es de cuento…’ Dijo Isabelle con voz soñadora mientras se miraba reflejada en una de las espadas de la sala de armas. 

 

Alec siguió protegiendo sus flechas. ‘No vamos de fiesta, es una misión. Vamos a sacar información.’

 

‘Bueno, pero una vez tengamos la información nos podemos tomar algo, conocer gente…’

 

‘Yo no quiero conocer a nadie.’ Contestó él dejando una flecha y cogiendo otra. 

 

‘Yo sí.’ Dijo Izzy retocándose el escote. ‘Hace tanto que no tengo sexo.’

 

‘¡Izzy!’ Gritó Alec alarmado, dejando la flecha y mirando a su hermana con ojos como platos. 

 

‘¿Qué?’

 

‘Que no me hace falta saber esas cosas.’ Pues lo último que quería era imaginarse a su hermanita haciendo cosas a otros hombres. 

 

‘Alec.’ Dijo ella con voz de reprimienda. ‘¿Para qué me sirve un hermano gay si no es para hablar de chicos?’

 

Alec miró a los lados, agradeciendo que estaban solos. Después cogió otra flecha e intentó aparentar que la conversación no le estaba haciendo sentir incómodo. 

 

‘Para eso tienes a Clary. Habla con ella de chicos.’

 

‘No es lo mismo.’ Isabelle dejó de retocarse y se puso delante de Alec, mirándole profundamente hasta que este dejó la flecha con un suspiro y la miró. ‘¿Por qué te molesta tanto?’

 

‘¿El qué?’ Alec sabía a lo que Izzy se refería, pero no quería darle el placer. 

 

‘Hablar de ello. Divertirte. Cotillear.’ Enumeró Izzy mientras le miraba con una mezcla de cariño y desesperación. ‘No es como si tuvieras que seguir ocultándolo. Puedes ser tu mismo.’

 

‘Soy yo mismo.’ Se defendió Alec. ‘Que no me guste cotillear ni saber de tu vida sexual no quiere decir que no este…’ Iba a decir “cómodo con su sexualidad” pero eso hubiese sido una mentira. Alec no estaba cómodo, nunca lo había estado, y no por haber salido del armario delante de todo el Instituto significaba que años de inseguridad iban a desaparecer de repente. Suspiró, pues Izzy tenía razón. De adolescente siempre había querido hablar de chicos e ir de fiestas, pero no había podido, porque hablar de chicos no estaba aceptado por los suyos, y no tenía tiempo para ir de fiestas, pues debía de ser el mejor soldado posible. Y así, año tras año, había encerrado esos deseos de libertad y diversión dentro de él, tan profundo, que ahora le costaba un trabajo casi inhumano acceder a ellos. 

 

‘Vale.’ Alec respiró profundamente y se armó de valor. ‘No voy a negar que la idea de ver hombres ligeros de ropa bailando en el bosque no sea apetecible para un viernes por la noche.’ Dijo del tirón.

 

Izzy sonrió tanto que Alec no pudo más que imitarla ligeramente, pero en seguida desvió su mirada e intentó volver a ser el soldado que debía. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se había abierto, y ahora quería sacar más de esa caja que tanto tiempo atrás había enterrado en su alma.

 

‘¡Sí!’ Gritó Izzy tirándose a su cuello y abrazándolo. ‘Ya sabía yo que había esperanza en ti, querido hermano.’ 

 

‘Deberías prepararte.’ Dijo él a modo de respuesta, pero esa ligera sonrisa seguía ahi.

 

Isabelle le ignoró. ‘¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer? Deberías invitar a Magnus.’

 

‘¿Qué? ¿Por qué?’

 

‘Porque es una fiesta, y a Magnus le encantan las fiestas.’ Dijo enumerando con la mano. ‘Porque es una excusa perfecta para verle ligero de ropa y lleno de purpurina.’ Esta vez miró a Alec con ojos conspiradores, sabiendo que aunque su hermano no lo aceptaría en vol alta, la idea de Magnus ligero de ropa y lleno de purpurina era su debilidad. Aunque si Izzy tenía que ser sincera, la idea de un Magnus así era la debilidad de cualquiera. ‘Porque es tu novio y no necesitas una excusa para quedar con él, pero esta es una muy buena para mezclar negocios con placer.’

 

Alec sonrió, pues esas palabras eran las mismas que Magnus usaba cada vez que le pedían ir al Instituto y veía a Alec. 

 

‘Te recuerdo que vamos a una misión.’

 

Isabelle llevó los ojos al cielo como pidiendo paciencia. En ese momento entró Clary, con ojos desesperados. 

 

‘Izzy, necesito tu ayuda.’ Dijo desde la puerta.

 

Isabelle se dio la vuelta para ir en ayuda de Clary, pero no sin antes decir en voz baja a Alec. ‘Llámalo.’

 

Alec pensó en ello, y aunque sabía que no estaba bien, que no debía, pues daba igual lo que Izzy dijese, iban a una misión, la idea le había rondado la cabeza desde que Izzy la había plantando allí. Pero necesitaba confirmación de que no era una locura, que no pasaba nada si quería llamar a Magnus para verlo después, siempre después, de que acabase la misión. 

 

‘Jace.’ Alec entró en el cuarto de este y vio a su parabatai arreglándose el pelo delante del espejo. 

 

‘Alec. Rápido.’ Dijo girándose y cogiendo dos camisetas. ‘¿Cuál?’ 

 

Alec le miró confuso a la par que sorprendido, pues Jace nunca había necesitado de su opinión a la hora de vestirse. 

 

Jace llevó los ojos al cielo de esa forma que Alec estaba empezando a identificar como “para que me sirve un hermano gay si no me ayuda con mi vestimenta” y este estuvo a punto de gritarle que que le gustasen los hombre no le convertía en un gurú de la moda. Que si quería consejo en ese aspecto que preguntes a Izzy, o a Magnus. Pero no dijo nada, pues Jace nunca le había pedido su opinión, Jace, el cual siempre había estado seguro de si mismo, siempre había sido mejor en todo, estaba delante de él, pidiéndole su sincera opinión. Y quizás no fuese porque Alec era gay, sino porque Jace la necesitaba. Porque quizás, solo quizás, había tomado tantas malas decisiones últimamente, que ya no se sentía seguro ni con la más mínima de las dudas. 

 

‘La verde. Te queda mejor.’ 

 

Jace asintió y tiró la azul. Poniéndose la verde y volviendo a girarse para acabar de arreglarse el pelo. Jace, el cual no tenía ningún problema en estar medio desnudo delante de él, el cual no tenía ningún problema con Alec siendo gay. Alec sonrió disimuladamente, notando como esa caja se llenaba cada vez más de luz, llegando poco a poco a la superficie. 

 

‘¿Qué sucede?’ Preguntó Jace aplicándose un poco más de gel en el pelo. 

 

‘Nada. Nada. Es solo…’ Alec se sentó en la cama, mirándose las manos. ‘¿Crees que sería muy raro que llamase a Magnus y… no sé… le dijese de tomarnos algo en la fiesta una vez acabada la misión?’ 

 

‘No.’ Contestó Jace sin girarse. ‘A Magnus le gustan las fiestas, ¿no?’

 

‘Eso parece.’ 

 

‘Pues no veo el problema.’

 

‘Pues que es una misión. La primera relativamente normal que tenemos en mucho tiempo. Y no creo que sea oportuno llamarle y…’

 

‘Alec.’ Jace se giró y le miró seriamente. ‘Relájate. No es como si fueras a poner en el informe que has llamado a tu novio para tomarte algo con él. Nadie tiene porqué saberlo. Además, si alguien se entera de que Magnus estaba allí, no tienen porqué relacionarlo contigo. Él nunca ha escondido su placer por las masas alcoholizadas.’ Su sonrisa era burlona, y en cualquier otro momento hubiese molestado a Alec, pero ahora no. 

 

Alec asintió con la cabeza y dirigió la mirada a la puerta. 

 

‘Vete a verle y díselo. Nos podemos encontrar en las lindes del bosque.’

 

‘Debería quedarme.’ 

 

‘¿Y esperar a que Izzy acabe con Clary?’ Dijo Jace. ’Sabes que puede llevar horas.’

 

Alec se levantó e hizo un gesto para despedirse de Jace, este le imitó y salió del cuarto. 

 

*

 

No tardó mucho en llegar a casa de Magnus, su arco y carcaj camuflado gracias a una runa. Tocó la puerta y esta se abrió automáticamente, reconociendo su presencia. No pudo evita sonreír como cada vez que eso pasaba. Que no necesitase llamar, que su mero tacto fuese suficiente como para abrir las barreras mágicas de Magnus le enternecía siempre. 

 

‘¿Magnus?’ Dijo dejando sus armas en el arcón de la entrada, uno que Magnus había decorado con la runa angelical. El brujo le había explicado que como tantos cazadores de sombras iban a su casa últimamente, lo lógico es que tuviese un lugar donde dejasen las armas. Pues nadie iba a ir por su loft armado. ‘¿Magnus?’ Alec se quitó las botas y la chaqueta. 

 

Sabía que el brujo estaba en casa pues la luz estaba encendida y una poción estaba hirviendo en la mesa de comedor. Alec la miró con desconfianza y decidió no acercarse. Escuchó la ducha y subió las escaleras. Llamó a la puerta del baño justo cuando el agua se cortaba. 

 

‘¿Alec?’

 

‘Sí. ¿Estás visible?’

 

Oyó una ligera risa seguido de un ‘yo siempre estoy visible para ti.’

 

Alec giró los ojos y abrió la puerta. El vaho le golpeó ligeramente la cara, pero en seguida vio a Magnus, mojado y cubierto con una toalla. Quizás no debería de haber abierto la puerta, pues la imagen del torso desnudo de Magnus cubierto de gotas de agua se le había quedado grabado a fuego en el cerebro. _¿Cómo es que nunca hemos follado en la ducha?_ Fue lo primero y único que pensó durante unos segundos. 

 

‘¿Cariño? ¿Querías algo?’ Dijo Magnus devolviéndolo a la realidad.

 

’Si… Sí.’ Alec sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidar esa idea y centrándose en su objetivo. ‘Me preguntaba si hacías algo esta noche.’

 

‘Tengo que terminar una poción, por lo demás no.’

 

‘Bien… Bien… Esto… Me preguntaba si querrías ir a una misión conmigo, perdón. A una fiesta. Si querrías ir a una fiesta. No conmigo, por tu cuenta. Yo voy de misión. Pero luego, después de la misión, si estas en la fiesta, nos podemos tomar algo.’ No era el discurso que tenía planeado pero tendría que servir, pues no podía pensar en nada mejor con la imagen de Magnus recién salido de la ducha delante de él. _Debería haber hablado con él a través de la puerta._ Sin embrago, ya era tarde para eso.  

 

Magnus sonrió, sin importarle lo más mínimo la locura de sus palabras y quedándose con el mensaje. ‘Me encantaría. ¿Es la de las hadas en el bosque?’

 

‘Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?’ Dijo apoyándose en la puerta, recuperando poco a poco la compostura. 

 

‘Alexander.’ Dijo Magnus con ese tono que dejaba claro que él sabía todo lo que había que saber. Hizo un click con los dedos, unas chispas azules salieron y la habitación se quedó sin vaho, los cristales perfectamente limpios. ‘No hay fiesta a la que no este invitado.’ 

 

Alec asintió, pues eso tenía sentido. 

 

‘¿No ibas a ir?’ Pues le parecía raro sabiendo lo mucho que el brujo disfrutaba de esos eventos. 

 

‘Puede que te parezca extraño, pero últimamente no me llena de emoción la idea de ver cuerpos semidesnudos bailando.’

 

‘Pensaba que te gustaban esas cosas.’ 

 

Magnus se acercó a él y Alec pudo oler el aroma de su champú, el rastro que había dejado el coco en su cuerpo. 

 

‘Hay otras cosas que me gustan más.’ Su mirada le dejaba muy claro a Alec a que “cosas” se refería, y algo dentro de él se llenó de orgullo. Orgullo al saber que solo él era suficiente para satisfacer a alguien tan maravilloso como Magnus Bane. 

 

‘Magnus, no nos podemos besar.’ Dijo sin alejarse del brujo pero sin impedir que este se acercase más a él. 

 

‘¿Por qué no?’ Su voz inocente, juguetona. 

 

‘Porque si me besas no podré hacerme responsable de mi cuerpo, y hay una alta probabilidad de que acabemos ambos sin ropa, follando contra esa encimera. Y eso no puede pasar.’

 

El olor del coco era cada vez más embriagador, y ahora, gracias a la cercanía, Alec podía oler también chocolate. ‘Y eso no puede pasar por…’

 

‘Porque tengo una misión. Y debo de estar allí en media hora.’ 

 

Magnus acercó sus labios a los suyos, pero no le besó. Aún así, Alec pudo notar su aliento y le costó toda su determinación en no caer en la tentación. ‘Esta bien.’ Magnus se alejó, y Alec estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de sus palabras, cogerlo de las caderas y devorarlo vivo. Magnus sabía lo que la imagen de este sin ropa, sin maquillaje o accesorios hacía en él. ‘Puedes esperar abajo si lo prefieres. No tardaré mucho.’

 

Alec sabía que debería esperar abajo, que era lo más sensato, pero había algo en la idea de ver a Magnus arreglarse, que le atraía. Quizás era que esa caja estaba viendo la luz hoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero se sintió seguro cuando dijo las siguientes palabras. ‘Me gustaría verte, si no te importa.’

 

Alec nunca había visto a Magnus arreglarse, nunca le había visto ponerse todo lo que le hacía ser él para el mundo exterior, todo lo que le hacía pasar de Magnus a Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Y, desde el primer día que le había visto sin maquillar, había sentido curiosidad. 

 

‘Claro.’ Dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, y Alec supo que no mucha gente en la historia había tenido el privilegio de ver a Magnus arreglarse. ‘Vamos a elegir vestimenta primero.’

 

Alec le siguió hasta el gran armario, donde Magnus abrió las puertas correderas y pasó, tocando ligeramente los trajes hasta encontrar una chaqueta que le gustase. La sacó y se la dio a Alec sin mirarlo, sabiendo que éste le había seguido y estaba a su lado. Se fue a la sección de pantalones y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Acabó seleccionando unos de cuero que Alec se preguntó cómo iba a entrar en ellos, pero los cuales no podía esperar a ver puestos. Se los dio a Alec, el cual los cogió con cuidado. Magnus pasó a la sección de camisas y se quedó pensando en la mitad, viendo la gran variedad que tenía. Miró la chaqueta y los pantalones y volvió la mirada a las camisas. Alec se había fijado en que la chaqueta era relativamente sencilla, bueno, todo lo sencilla que una prenda que Magnus tuviese podía ser. Tenía un corte asimétrico, con una solapa distinta de la otra, decoradas con algo metálico, decoraciones que seguían en el bolsillo opuesto a la solapa decorada y en el hombro. Era bonita, era masculina. Magnus cogió una camisa de color malva intenso, sencilla, sin estampados, y Alec se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Se la dio también a Alec, el cual la cogió y siguió a Magnus afuera del armario. 

 

‘Puedes dejarlo en la cama.’ Dijo el brujo sin mirarle, dirigiéndose a su joyero y seleccionando lo que iba a ponerse. Alec colocó las prendas cuidadosamente en la cama, se giró, viendo como Magnus acababa de separar las joyas y las dejaba a un lado. Magnus se dirigió al baño y Alec pudo oír lo que sin duda era el desodorante. Se fue al joyero, a inspeccionar lo que Magnus había seleccionado, justo cuando oyó música sonar de fondo. Magnus debía de haberla activado con su magia, la música era agradable, suave, un claro contraste con lo que iban a escuchar más tarde. Notó a Magnus salir del baño, pero no se giró, pues por el rabillo del ojo había visto que el brujo iba desnudo y sabía que su autocontrol no era tan fuerte. Se fijó en los anillos, intentando no pensar en que Magnus iba a ponerse esos pantalones sin ropa interior, intentando no imaginarse nada. Pero era difícil. Pasados unos segundos miró al espejo, pues no podía aguantar más, y se alegró al ver que Magnus se estaba abrochando la camisa. Bueno, abrochar era decir mucho. La mitad estaba abierta, exponiendo su perfecto pecho. Se acercó a Alec y cogió los collares, poniéndoselos, tapándose con ellos el amplio escote. Se puso su pendiente característico y los anillos. Alec se fijó en que sus uñas estaban sin esmalte y no pudo evitar cogerle las manos. Nunca las había visto sin esmalte. 

 

‘¿Qué color?’ Preguntó Magnus con dulzura. 

 

‘¿Eh?’ Dijo Alec mirándole a los ojos, no comprendiendo. 

 

‘Las uñas. ¿De qué color las quieres?’ 

 

Alec miró las uñas y pensó en la respuesta a esa pregunta como si fuese uno de los exámenes más difíciles de su vida. ‘No entiendo de esas cosas. Deberías ponerte el que creas que va mejor.’

 

Magnus le cogió la cara con su mano libre, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos. ’No tienes que entender, solo dejarte llevar. ¿Qué color te gusta?’

 

Alec le miró a los ojos y luego miró la chaqueta. ‘Me gustaría que fuesen con la chaqueta. Oscuras pero metálicas.’ 

 

Magnus asintió y soltó su cara, no sin antes acariciarle ligeramente. Hizo un click con los dedos y Alec pudo notar pequeñas chispas en la mano que tenía sujeta. En un instante las uñas de Magnus se cubrieron de un color negro con reflejos metálicos. Alec movió los dedos, envelesado con cómo la luz afectaba la superficie. 

 

‘Son preciosas.’ 

 

‘Gracias.’ 

 

Alec soltó su mano y Magnus se dirigió al baño. Se sentó en el tocador que tenía en la esquina, y Alec miró a su alrededor. Otro click y un pequeño taburete apareció. Sus piernas demasiado largas para sentarse cómodamente, pero estaba a la altura perfecta para ver lo que hacía Magnus, por lo que se sentó después de darle las gracias. 

 

‘Imagino que habrás visto a Isabelle maquillarse innumerables veces.’ Dijo el brujo cogiendo un frasco de algo que Alec no sabía muy bien qué era, pero era transparente. 

 

’Si, bueno, no. No me solía quedar mucho cuando se estaba arreglando.’

 

‘¿Por?’ Magnus le miró a través del espejo, aplicándose la loción por toda la cara. 

 

Alec rehusó su mirada, pues sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación no iba a sonar bien. ‘Siempre me pareció algo de chicas, algo que no estaba bien visto que yo observase.’ 

 

Magnus no dijo nada, y Alec le agradeció que no lo hiciese. No había nada que decir que Alec no se hubiese dicho innumerables veces. Y hoy, quizás gracias a Izzy, quizás a Jace, había reunido el valor suficiente como para reconocer que quería ver a alguien maquillándose, y no a cualquiera, a Magnus. 

 

‘¿Quieres aprender?’ Preguntó Magnus. 

 

‘No. Quiero decir, no quiero maquillarme. Es solo…’ 

 

‘Sientes curiosidad.’ Magnus cogió otro tarro, esta vez uno que tenía color carne. ‘¿Quieres que te cuente lo que hago?’

 

Y ahora, como tantas veces, Magnus entendía. Magnus siempre parecía entender lo que Alec realmente quería. ‘Sí.’

 

‘Isabelle usa mucho más maquillaje que yo, así que si quieres saber más, deberías ir a ella. En mi caso es bastante sencillo. Esto’ dijo mostrándole el tarro con producto transparente ‘es la pre base. Es para hidratar la cara. Te puedes echar si quieres.’ Alec abrió el tarro y lo olió. Olía bien, pero decidió no tocarlo. Lo cerró y lo dejó en la mesita. ‘Y esto’ continuó Magnus ‘es la base. Sirve para cubrir imperfecciones de la piel.’ 

 

‘Tu no tienes imperfecciones.’ Dijo Alec.

 

Magnus sonrió y se volvió al espejo. ‘Oh, Alexander. Tengo más de las que te imaginas.’ Abrió el tarro y echo un poco de líquido en una especie de esponja de gomaespuma. Luego se lo aplicó por toda la cara mientras Alec no le perdía detalle. Alec nunca había sabido que Magnus llevaba base, pero ahora que lo veía con el antes y el después, si notó que su piel estaba más perfecta, un poco más iluminada y sana con ese líquido. Pero era sutil, lo suficiente como para no saber que estaba ahí. Magnus cogió una brocha gorda y un tarrito negro lleno de polvo. Se puso un poco por la cara y Alec vio como ahora si que era completamente invisible el maquillaje. Era magia. Era algún tipo de magia que él no conocía. Y se preguntó si él podría hacer también eso, si el podría echarse un poco de loción y parecer más sano, más vivo. Si habría alguna forma de dejar de tener esos ojos siempre negros, esa piel con falta de sol. Pero esa era una pregunta para otro día, para un día cuando esa caja estuviese completamente desenterrada. 

 

‘Y ahora los ojos.’

 

Alec oyó como la música cambiaba a algo más de fiesta y miró a Magnus. 

 

‘Siempre me gusta ponerme algo más movido cuando me pinto los ojos. Me meto más en situación.’

 

Alec asintió. Magnus cogió un tubo pequeño y se puso un poco en el dedo, antes de cubrirse el párpado con ello. ‘Es para que no se corra el maquillaje.’ 

 

‘¿De qué color te los vas a poner?’ Pues aunque Magnus solía llevarlos siempre negros en el día a día, Alec le había conocido el tiempo suficiente como para saber que solía ser más extremo en las fiestas o situaciones especiales. 

 

‘Negros, pero con purpurina.’

 

‘Tu siempre llevas purpurina.’ 

 

Magnus le miró con una sonrisa. ’Con _mucha_ purpurina.’

 

Alec se la devolvió. ‘Me parece bien.’

 

Dejó que Magnus trabajase en silencio, viendo como cogía pinceles y transformaba sus preciosos ojos en obras de arte. El negro le marcó más sus ya de por si expresivos ojos, y cuando pasó a la purpurina Alec tuvo que contener la respiración. 

 

Nunca, en toda su vida, hubiese imaginado que le atraería un hombre que se maquillase y llevase purpurina. Nunca. Era algo que no había pasado por su imaginación. De todos los hombres que le habían atraído a lo largo de su adolescencia y madurez, todos habían sido lo que se consideran atractivos y masculinos. Ninguno había roto los estándares de género como Magnus. _Ninguno había sido Magnus._ Y no era que Magnus fuese femenino, pues nada en Magnus lo era, era simplemente que era único. Como un diamante, irrepetible e inigualable. Y ahora, la idea de fijarse en un hombre que no llevase raya de ojos, le era casi impensable. Como la idea de que hubiese un hombre en el que fijarse que no fuese Magnus. 

 

La purpurina era extrema, plateada y predominante, haciendo imposible no fijarse en sus ojos marrones. Magnus cogió una botella y se echó un spray por la cara. Juntó las manos y dejó su magia libre, haciendo que unas ráfagas de azul plateado bailasen por sus dedos. Se los pasó por su pelo, consiguiendo que se secase y quedase perfectamente en su sitio. Eso explicaba tantas cosas. 

 

Miró a Alec y este sonrió. ‘Perfecto.’ Nunca había sonreído tanto en toda su vida. 

 

‘Pues vamos.’ Fue todo lo que dijo Magnus antes de levantarse. Cogió la chaqueta y se la puso. ‘¿Dónde has quedado con los demás?’

 

‘En las lindes del bosque, un poco más allá de la entrada.’

 

Magnus chascó los dedos y Alec se encontró con su botas y chaqueta puestas y su arco y flechas en la cama. Magnus le dejó durante un minuto mientras fue al zapatero y elegía unas elegantes botas con decorados metálicos a juego con la chaqueta. 

 

Movió las manos y un portal apareció. ‘¿Vamos?’

 

Alec no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces, cogió la mano de Magnus y se dejó guiar a través del portal. 

***

_I wasn’t supposed to go out tonight_

_I should be at home_

_I got work at 9_

_Shouldn’t be out here doing what I like_

_But it feels so good, so good_

_***_

 

FIN?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si queréis saber lo que pasa en el fiesta no tenéis más que decirlo ;)


End file.
